The Next Generation
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: So named until I can come up with a better title, So the gang now have children, follow their lives as they struggle with the challenges of adolescence. Rated T for Drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my first Big bang Theory story, this chapter is just a summary of the characters and their children, and a summary of their personalities. Setting up the story.**

**Summary of the Next Generation**

**Emily Wolowitz (Aged 16)**

**Only Daughter of Howard and Bernadette. Although she looks like her mother, with her blonde hair and blue eyes and similar bone structure, her and Bernadette do not have much of a relationship, Emily is much more closer to her father, Howard. As academically gifted as she may be, she is a real party girl, to her, partying is therapeutic whist dealing her problems with her mother, she's not massively popular in school, but a party girl nonetheless. And although, she'd never admit this to anyone, has a crush on Celine. **

**Penny and Leonard are Emily's Godparents. So Emily sees Penny as more of a mother figure than Bernadette.**

**Katherine Hofstadter (Aged 17)**

**Eldest daughter of Leonard & Penny. Katherine, again looks the very much like her mother, she's very smart like Leonard but doesn't like to show it, fearing it would tarnish her reputation as the most popular, well liked girl in the school. In spite of her status as the 'popular girl', Katherine has a friendly and Kind personality and always strives to make her parents proud, she just doesn't act swatty in front her friends, she is, the family golden girl, but she also has a sarcastic side, she's a typical girly-girl and she has a close relationship with her sister and parents.**

**Celine Hofstadter (Aged 16)**

**Youngest daughter of Leonard & Penny. Celine is the polar opposite of her older sister, whilst Katherine is very much like Penny was at that age, Celine is a little more complicated, having grown up smothered by her parents, Celine has never really known hardship, she is very beautiful like Penny and also looks like her, she is sweet and kind to all she meets and a little shy, she is definitely the more intellectual of Leonard and Penny's children, being a known smart-ass and being well liked is difficult, but she does it. When she was young, she barely left Penny's side, this resulted in Celine having a special bond with Penny that she doesn't have with Leonard, however they are close. She just feels like she lives in her sister's shadow, due to this, she is a smoker, she is best friends with Emily Wolowitz, although she is oblivious to Emily's crush on her.**

**Ashlii Cooper (Aged 16)**

**Only daughter of Sheldon and Amy, her name is actually spelt like 'Ashley' but she adds two i's on the end to make it sound more 'exotic', much to the dismay of her parents, she might not be as pretty as Katherine and Celine, she is definitely still a looker, she looks up to her father and admires his intelligence, she is also very close with her mother and admires her loyalty, she sometimes feels pressured to live up to her father's reputation and often indulges in the odd cigarette with Celine. She is also best friends with Emily and Celine.**

**Leon Cooper (Aged 18)**

**Only son and eldest child of Sheldon and Amy, Leon looks like Sheldon but is actually a real ladies man, but he's not a sleaze, he's a really kind and cool guy and treats women with respect, he has a great relationship with his group of friends, relating to Katherine the most because they're the same age, he and Emily have a really good friendship, Leon feels as though she's like another little sister, he liked Celine for a while, and even though he never said anything, he knew about Emily's feelings for her, so for her sake, he never pursued his crush. He still enjoys spending time with his parents, playing video games with his father and helping his mother bake, he's a real sweetie with a soft spot for pretty girls.**

**Muhammad Koothrappali (Aged 15)**

**Only son of Raj and Emily (The redheaded girl he went out with in Season 7) Unlike his father, he has no trouble talking to girls, him and his sister were young when their parents split up, but he doesn't ask his father too much about it, Muhammad smokes regularly, but not in front of Raj, he's a nice guy who pretends to be a cunt because he's bitter, that's why he's good friends with Celine, him and Leon get on great, and regularly hangs out with Emily, Celine, Leon and Ashlii.**

**Ameira Koothrappali (Aged 15)**

**Only daughter of Raj and Emily. She is the twin of Muhammad, her best friends are Celine, Ashlii and Emily, she's a happy-go-lucky girl who's always having boy trouble, she spends a lot of time with her Uncle Howard, telling her stories about his travels to space, she envies Katherine and sees her as a role model, once, she even dyed her hair blonde because she wanted to be like Kathy, she enjoys listening to music and is very dedicated to her studies and also has a small crush on Leon. **

**AN: ****This was just a description of the characters, I've already started writing Emily's chapter, and this story will be M rated.**

**Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

Emily Wolowitz knew, deep down, her mother resented her, Bernadette would always call her 'my little cupcake', and that was on a good day, but she need only look in her eyes and see her cold resentment.

Her father however, was a different story, the two shared a very close bond, yes, Howard Wolowitz doted on his only child, he who had raised her when Bernadette didn't want to know, Emily always harboured a sense of guilt, being made to feel like she ruined her mother's life, _and oh, does she let me know about it, _Emily thought.

Emily had been cooped up in her room all day, as she so often was, on the phone for hours chatting away to her friend,

"Yeah, sure, her parties are always awesome, I'll be there." She chirped, "Bye, Alice." Much to the dismay of her parents, Emily partied….a lot, even Emily knew she partied too much, but it was her escape, her serenity….

Her day was going great, she hadn't seen her mother all day, she had a party tonight, if only she hadn't stumbled upon a conversation between her parents she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Bernie, you ever think about having more kids?" Howard's eager voice could be heard through the walls, Emily listened on,

"Howie, don't get me wrong, I love Emily, but I never wanted _any _kids."

Emily staggered back, she Knew Bernadette wasn't mother of the year material, but to actually hear her say it…..it shook her to the core of her heart….she more or less said she didn't want her. "I Could've done something amazing, instead I had to stay at home and raise her, We gave her the opportunity for a bright future, and how does she repay us? By partying and staying out late." Emily could almost _feel _the hatred.

She heard Howard get up, she wiped her tears as she threw herself on her bed and put her earphones in, luckily, he never came in,

She spent the next hour getting ready for the party, apparently it was the 'Social Event of the year', the girl hosting it was one of Katherine Hofstadter's best friends…._ I wonder if Celine's going? _Unfortunately, it was unlikely, Parties really weren't Celine's scene, she'd much prefer playing a round of Halo with her dad or watching a movie with her mom.

"I'm going out, bye." She didn't even look at Bernadette as she strutted across the living room, she'd hoped her mother would take her stony tone as a sign.

Emily was livid, Howard could sense it, "Sweetie, do you want me to drive you-"

"No, dad." And she stormed off, intentions set on getting drunk, and getting high.

**AN: ****I hope you liked the first chapter, just so you know, the 'Big Tragedy' doesn't happen until a few chapters in, but something does happen to Emily next chapter that puts her life in danger, please leave reviews with your feedback. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

Bernadette woke to find a slouched Howard sitting down in the kitchen, "Howard, is everything ok?"

"Emily's not home yet." Howard sighed, his wife only smiled and rubbed his shoulders,

"She's stayed out later than this, trust me, she'll come stumbling in, not knowing what year it is and I'll be standing next to her with my hands around her hair and a bowl on her lap." Bernadette had been through this routine so many times it might as well have been a ritual, she could read her daughter like a book, normally, but one night, on _this _night, she didn't.

Emily stumbled in, what Bernadette expected to be a slurry-tongued, disorientated girl was actually much, much worse.

The girl smirked at Bernadette, it was a smirk neither Howard or Bernadette was accustomed to seeing on Emily's lips, but it was there, and it was cruel, "Yeah, I'm home." Her glare fell back on Bernadette again as she violently flopped her arms up, "Sorry to disappoint." She strutted through the kitchen in a disorientated fashion, having drunk way too much and losing her footing,

"Emily, what's gotten into you?" Bernadette couldn't fathom why Emily looked so violent, so vicious, so…_ so animal._ But then as Emily drew closer, Bernadette could see it, she could see the white powder sprinkled around her nose, the reason for her being almost unrecognisable in front of her, "Emily, are you high?" She felt disgust oozing out of her as the words feel from her lips.

"Like you care, you've never cared about me." Emily leant against a cabinet and proceeded to slide down it, she felt soft yet strong hands around her shoulders, her father, "You wish I was never born!" Emily told her mother,

"Emily, sweetie, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You wish you never had me, I heard you telling dad!" She spat, sounding very much like Bernadette when she was pissed off, minus the helium-esque voice,

Bernie had never seen Howard look at her like that before, the 'Look what you've done' look, she felt the guilt setting in, she felt like a bad wife, and a bad mother, mortified and devastated didn't even cover the way Bernadette feels when she finally looked at Emily again, "Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry."

Emily got up, she was clinging on the work surface as she did so, in fact, she was clutching it so hard her knuckles went white, like she was clinging on for dear life, "Yeah, sorry I heard you."

"Emily, calm down-"

"Don't, tell me, to calm down!" She backed away from her parents, looking at them as if they were predators, and she was their prey, "I don't need…I don't need…." As the blood dripped faster and faster down her nose, she was finding it harder and harder to speak, "I don't nee…."

She dropped to the floor, with a bone chilling thud, "Call an ambulance!" Said a terrified Bernadette as she held her daughter's fitting, unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bernadette**

Bernadette sat at Emily's side, Howard had gone to get coffee, but that was over half an hour ago, and clearly just an excuse to avoid seeing his daughter plugged into every machine they had in that hospital.

_All of this is my fault, I'm supposed to protect her….._Emily remained unconscious, the nurses rushed around frantically the moment she arrived, because of the drugs she took, the nurses had no choice but to put her into a medically induced coma,

"She's lucky to be alive." The nurse told Bernadette and Howard, "I've never seen anyone react that way to cocaine, do you know exactly how much she took?"

"I was a little preoccupied trying to get her to hospital!" Bernadette snapped, "I'm sorry…..I don't know...she looked like she took a lot." Bernadette stared at the heart monitor, worried that it could stop at any moment, like it did only hours ago.

Another nurse stood at the door with a clip board and a sheet of paper containing the contents of what exactly Emily took, " , according to the tests we ran, there was drain cleaner in the batch of cocaine that Emily took."

_What?...drain cleaner_, Bernadette sank into the chair, "She will be ok? Won't she?"

Both nurses looked at each other with uncertainty, a gesture Bernadette could have done without.

"So far she's responding well." The nurse rubbed Bernadette's shoulder while the other nurse was checking Emily's eyes with a mini flashlight, "But what we need to focus on is who gave her the drugs." At that moment, it wasn't Bernadette's main priority.

When the nurses went, Howard returned, wearing that same melancholy look he'd been wearing all night,

"Here." He handed her a hot Espresso, and set his hot chocolate on the Cabinet next to Emily's bed.

"We came here as soon as we could." Amy and Sheldon were horrified to see Emily so lifeless, the girl who was always so happy and bubbly, was now a sleeping, lifeless shell. Bernadette collapsed into Amy, both her and Howard were trying not to cry, God knows they've done enough of that tonight.

"She will be ok, won't she?" Ashlii stroked Emily's long blond hair,

"I don't know." Bernadette welled up, she sat with Amy, Leon held his sister by the shoulders as he wiped an escaped tear,

"Whoever did this needs locking up." Leon hissed, "It's sick."

"Calm down, son." Sheldon patted Leon on the back, "What do we do when someone is upset?"

"We make them a hot beverage." Leon huffed, "Hold on how am I supposed to-"

"Vending machine." Sheldon told him, handing him some change.

Soon after Penny and Leonard came in with Katherine and Celine, Ashlii had gone out for a cigarette, (Unbeknownst to Sheldon and Amy.) So Celine sat on the other chair beside Emily,

"Oh my God." Celine whispered, "Why the hell did she even take that crap?"

"Because of me." Bernie wallowed in despair, "She thinks I hate her."

"Oh, sweetie." Penny cuddled Bernadette as she cried, Celine held her best friend's hand as she listened to the sounds of the monitor.

**Katherine**

Katherine looked in from the glass window at a motionless Emily, her heartbroken parents and a woebegone Celine. She didn't hear Ashlii come up behind her and smack her hand on her shoulder, "Why are you here? Go inside."

Katherine gripped at the railings along the wall, "I can't." _I should never have gone to that party, _Katherine felt like screaming, she was a good girl…..

"Did you want something else?" She snapped, Ashlii left with a glare.

Katherine's stomach was turning, Emily actually looked dead, her skin was a ghostly pale, she had bags under her eyes, she was hooked to a machine to make her breathe, she locked eyes with Celine, "Come in." Celine mouthed, but Katherine bolted.

Celine finally caught up with Katherine, she was surprised her sister was so shaken by this, she was always the calm one, the golden girl, Saint Katherine could do no wrong, so why was she so jumpy?

"Kathy, what's wrong? You looked ready to throw up." She wanted to throw up, "Why didn't you go in?"

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't."

Celine could see Katherine was starting to lose it, and it was scaring her, Katherine didn't do distressed, she started to ramble until Celine grabbed her by her black leather jacket, "What is wrong with you?"

"I...I didn't mean to…it was dark and…and she wouldn't shut up….I didn't know it was her…..I had to give her something."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was me." Katherine looked like a madwoman, "I gave her those drugs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Leon**

Leon sat in the waiting room biting his nails, Emily still remained in her comatose state, it was hard to believe that the girl laying so broken in that bed was the same Emily who he'd been hanging out with just two weeks ago.

"Why don't you go home, Leon?" Amy said, "Emily would understand."

"If it was in that hospital bed, Emily would stay by my side until she knew I was alright." It wasn't like him to let his emotions get the better of him, but at that moment, they did.

"Come on, now. You need to rest." Sheldon patted his son's shoulder, "Besides, Ashley's already in the car." He left the hospital with a tut.

Leon couldn't sleep, what he couldn't fathom is that he didn't see the signs, Emily never said anything about feeling so….angry, sure, he knew she had problems with Bernadette, but he never thought it would escalate to this.

It was about 3am when he finally succumbed to sleep, _finally._

**Ameira**

"What? No way? Is she ok?" Ameira gasped into the phone, "Ashlii, Swear you'll call me if anything happens." After assurance from Ashlii that she would ring her the second anything happens, Ameira fell back on her bed in a state of shock? Emily?

"What possessed the girl?" Of course she just _had _to be in India when all this was happening, she couldn't even be there for her best friend, but it made her wonder if she really Knew Emily at all, _sure, even best friends have secrets, but even so….._

"Ameira!" She heard her grandmother's strong Indian accent call, "Get your brother, dinner is ready!"

She skulked over to Muhammad's designated room, _shit, I'm going to have to tell Muhammad….. _She was never good at breaking bad news,

She knocked timidly, "Mo, you up?" no answer, just like that she went from being a little kitten to a tiger, and knocked more loudly, "Muhammad!"

"Jesus woman, I was sleeping." Muhammad, still in a sleepy daze opened the door.

"Dinner is ready." Ameira slapped him round the head, but then remembered the awful truth…. "I have to tell you something, It's about Emily."

Muhammad wore a melancholic look, "I know, Leon told me last night."

**Emily**

Howard and Bernadette never left Emily's side once, Bernadette squeezed her daughter's hand as if it were her lifeline, through the heavy eyes and the run down appearance of both parents, all they wanted was for her eyes to flutter open.

"It should be me lying in that bed, not her." Bernie admitted,

Howard was aghast, "Bernie, don't say that."

Bernadette scowled, "Why not? I'm a terrible person Howard, I'm a terrible mother, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…"

"You're nothing like your mom, You're kind, and caring, and you're so passionate about what you do, that's the woman I fell in love with."

Bernie was about to vehemently object, but Emily began to stir, she responded so well to her treatment that the nurses took her out of her coma and allowed her to sleep naturally, but now it seemed she was ready to return to the world of the living,

Her eyelids fluttered open, "Howard, get a nurse!" Bernadette beamed, "It's ok, Emily, mommy's here."

"….Mom…" Emily slurred amidst her incoherent noises, Bernie smiled at her semi-conscious daughter, stroking her hair and soothing her into rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katherine**

Breakfast at the Hofstadter residence was an awkward one. Penny and Leonard could not put their fingers on the source of the tension. "Is there something you girls wanna talk about?" Leonard dared to ask, Katherine only shot Celine a look,

"No." Celine turned to her father, wearing her mother's smile, "Of course not, I'm just…I'm just worried about Emily is all."

Penny kissed her daughter on the head as she went into the kitchen, "Sweetie, she'll be fine." Then, as if on cue, the phone rang, Penny dragged herself over to the phone, muttering as to who in the hell would call at this time in the morning.

Leonard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm off to work, bye girls."

"Bye, daddy." Katherine waved,

"See you later, dad." Celine called, Penny waved a brief goodbye and was pulled back into her phone conversation, and whatever was said on the other side of the phone had to be good, because Penny squealed, and it made Celine yell "Jesus!" and made her spill coffee all over the table,

"That's amazing, of course, I'll tell right now!" She slammed the phone down and ran back to the large oak table, "It's Emily, she woke up!"

Celine bounced into her mother's arms, shrieking thank you's to God, Penny at least, was too busy celebrating to notice Katherine's smile drop.

_She's…..awake….She's going to tell them it was me…_Of course she was relieved that Emily was out of danger, she loved Emily like a sister, but going to jail for one (Near fatal, granted.) mistake, was out of the question. She had a whole career as a scientist ahead of her, she was destined for wealth and greatness, not living out the rest of her days rotting in a four by eight.

"Oh my god, that's great." She smiled, like she was supposed to, but she wasn't fooling Celine.

"I'm going down there, can you drive me, mom?"

"Yeah, sure, you coming Kathy?"

"Um...no, it might be a bit overwhelming for her." Katherine's nerves were festering into an uncontrollable twisting knot in her stomach, and it was starting to show.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" She looked right at Penny and smiled,

"Yeah, don't worry about me." _I'm already doing enough of that for the both of us._

**Emily**

Emily had awoken from her sleep, through her blurred vision her surroundings seemed peculiar, a smudge of yellow in a sea of white and fluorescent lights.

"Mom?" She realised when her vision was twenty-twenty once more, well, not entirely, her glasses she still had at home,

Bernadette adopted that tender smile, "Hey, you." She said, "You scared the living crap out of me and your dad."

Emily really didn't have the energy to tell Bernadette where to shove it, so she complied, with a simple, "Sorry." And hoped that was all the confirmation Bernie needed, she flipped on to the other side of her bed and found comfort in the unslept side of it, but Celine, standing by the door, caught her eye, and Emily had gone from thunderous to twinkle-eyed and acting like all her Christmases had come at once, Bernie smiled at Emily, "You had a visitor." Then she went out.

Celine glided over to the seat beside Emily, "God, you had me worried."

"I'm so sorry, Celine, I-I don't know what I was thinking….I just needed to get away from it all." Emily admitted, she couldn't bear to have Celine see her in such a pathetic state, she was always proud like that, but Celine, being nice by nature, was never one to judge, (Sure, they'd bitch about their classmates from time to time, but hey! They're girls, it's basically their birthright!)

"And what about me? I was there to talk to, look, I know you've got problems with your mom, but I need you too."

Emily stomach was doing flips, "Really, you-you need me?"

Celine started to do that husky chuckle that made Emily go hot, "Of course I do, your my best friend." She said as she bent over to give her a hug.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, just tell me that you love me…please._


	7. Chapter 7

**Celine**

Celine watched as the smoke blew from her mouth. Apparently, Emily was coming home today, Celine wanted to go see her, but she couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye, knowing what Katherine did to her.

She was at a crossroads. Emily was her best friend, she'd known her forever, there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other, nothing they wouldn't tell each other…but Katherine was her sister...the same sister that would let her sleep with her on a stormy night..the sister who snuck her her first beer. She didn't agree with it, but her conscience just wouldn't allow her to hand Kathy in. She brought the cigarette back to her lips. "You know dad hates that." Kathy said, appearing from nowhere, pointing with her eyes at Celine's cigarette.

"You know what else he hates? Lying little drug dealers." Celine barked, a little too snappy,

"I am _not _a drug dealer." Katherine shot back, "I just happened to have some on me, and she just happened to want some…if I'd have known it was her then I never would have-"

"I don't care, Katherine." Celine took another drag and blew out another bundle of smoke, Katherine moved closer to the wall Celine was leaning on.

"You….you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" She sounded like she was begging her.

Celine put her cigarette out by crushing it against the wall, "I hate lying for you, and I hate lying to Emily, but you're my sister, so no, I'm not going to say anything." Kathy breathed a sigh of relief. "But you better pray for your sake that Emily doesn't remember it was you." And Celine walked back inside.

**Emily**

Emily had to strain to walk up the stairs, in fact, the overdose had left her so physically weak, she needed crutches. "You need help there, sweetie?" Howard asked when he heard his daughter's heavy breathing.

Emily wanted to say no, it was a pride thing, but her clenching abdomen and aching legs said other-wise.

When Emily reached the door, with Howard's assistance, she collapsed on to the couch, (The nurse had told Howard and Bernadette that she would be like this for a few weeks, and that she would need a lot of rest, so she wasn't allowed to go to school.) but as soon as she did, she heard not one but ten voices all chorusing "Surprise!"

Celine wrapped herself around Emily's weakened form, she whispered in her ear, "I'm so happy that you're ok." Emily hugged her tighter, she inhaled Celine's scent, Madagascan _Vanilla Flower… _it was Celine's favourite perfume, she savoured the enticing scent, it still lingered when Celine let go of her.

**Ashlii**

Emily's welcome home party was now in full swing. There was music, there was laughter, and _damn _did Bernadette make a good buffet, but she just couldn't allow herself to relax, no matter how much beer she had, (Emily wasn't allowed any alcohol, for obvious reasons, so as not to wave it in Emily's face, Ashlii left her half-empty beer bottle on the kitchen surface.) Ashlii was more intoxicated than she cared to admit, she fell into her brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Leon!" She grinned widely at him, "I'm looking for dad, you seen him?"

Leon eyed her suspiciously, wiping Ashlii's dribble off his shoulder, "No." He went back to having a discussion with Leonard about Comic Con or something, Ashlii soon found Sheldon in the kitchen making tea, looking so focused she could swear it was some ancient practise.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you knew something….something important, should you tell someone?" Ashlii wasn't in her right mind, she shouldn't say anything…not here….

"Well, Ashley, it's not every day I can say I'm puzzled….but what in Seven Hells are you talking about?"

She'd already said too much, "Nothing, dad, I'm drunk." Before Sheldon could give her an earful about the consequences of alcohol consumption, Ashlii had stumbled off to talk to her mother.

**Katherine**

Katherine hadn't so much as looked at Emily all night. She was far too guilty to engage in that. Ashlii glaring knives at her all night for no apparent reason didn't exactly help. "Hey, Sweetie, what's the matter?" Penny asked as she took her daughter's cheeks in her hands,

"I'm fine, mom…I'm just not feeling too great…" She lied and took another swig of beer.

"Do you want me to take you home?" A part of her was about to say yes…to get out of this place that was making her feel trapped and sweaty and….guilty.._You are guilty…._an inner voice told her…_She sits there stripped of her strength because you pumped her full of that poison…_

"No." She decided as she coiled her arms around Penny's waist. "I love you mom." Katherine was close to tears..._Keep it together, Hofstadter, _she told herself, "All I've ever wanted was to make you proud. The both of you."

"Honey, I love you too, and me and your dad couldn't be prouder." She let go of Penny, and smartened herself up, "You ok now?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine….I'm gunna go talk to Emily." Emily sat on the couch, as she had been all night, it's a good job Celine was keeping her company, other-wise she might have fallen asleep. "Hey, Emily." She smiled, she you'd expect her to, but she was studying Emily's face for any sign of familiarity about the other night.

"Hey, Kathy." Emily said casually, "Come sit down, you've been distant all night."

There it was, that nauseous feeling again…. "I just…I just didn't want you getting overwhelmed…so uhh….do you do you even remember anything about that night?"

Emily thought for a moment, "No…not really, one minute I was at the party and the next…."

"So.. you don't remember anything?" Emily shook her head, Celine shot Katherine a disapproving look, shaking her head, she walked off.

"Attention, everyone!" Sheldon was smiling, "I have an announcement to make! My cousin is having a train party for his birthday, and we're all invited!" Everyone started cheering, Katherine even lightened up, she heard Amy saying "Why didn't you tell me this before, Sheldon?" but she paid no mind, she saw Leon and dragged him away from Howard to dance.

**AN: ****Ok, so, spoiler alert…. There's going to be a train crash! And someone's going to die! Please leave lots of reviews and tell me who you think is going to die in the crash. (This includes Muhammad and Ameira as they will be back by then.)**

**Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily**

Emily and Ashlii waited outside the changing rooms in the dress shop, the first thing Celine wanted to do after Sheldon announced the train soiree was go dress shopping with her girls…which, for some reason, did not include Katherine, "I can't believe I left Leon in the TuesdayTux on his own." Ashlii fumbled at the straw swirling around her cup to avoid her fingertips, she hated that shop, so stupidly named because all Tuxedos were half price on Tuesdays.

"He'll be fine, just be thankful he doesn't have your mom's fashion sense." Emily joked, both girls laughed, but Ashlii soon got herself under control and turned to Emily,

"He, uhh….he told me something interesting last night…" Ashlii trailed off, hoping Emily would catch on,

"Oh yeah?" Sweet little Emily thought nothing of it…

"Yeah..he told me you were into Celine." Ashlii let that sentence linger for a while before awaiting an answer from a wide-eyed Emily, "Is it true? Do you like her?"

_Oh..my…fucking..life….how the fuck did she know? How the fuck did Leon know? _Then she thought on it…_.actually, how the fuck doesn't everybody else know? _"umm-"

"How do I look?" Celine sing-songed as she threw back the curtains,

"Holy shit, Celine.." Ashlii's jaw hung from her face, "You look great." Celine beamed, she did look great in that sexy black dress, it complemented her perfectly,

"You're beautiful.." Emily's eyes twinkled in awe… awe and love and adoration, she didn't realise what she just said until it was too late.

"Thanks, Em." Celine blushed at any compliment, she was extremely modest like that, unlike Kathy who would reply to any kind of compliment with "I know." And a girly giggle. Celine went to go pay for the dress, and as Ashlii and Emily followed her, Ashlii leaned in close to Emily and said,

"You've really got it bad."

**Leon**

"No no no." Leon tutted, "This Tux is awful, I'm attending a quiet soiree, not going to a bar."

"Sorry, sir, I will find something more appropriate." The man gave a bow and left, Leon got to wonder where the girls had gotten to just as Emily walked in,

"Leon."

"Emily, what a pleasant surpri-"

"What did you say to Ashlii?"

For the first few seconds Leon hadn't a clue what his best friend meant, but the recollections returned to him….. "Oh, crap...I didn't mean to say anything to Ashlii, I'd had too much to drink." Emily hopped over to him with the help of her crutches, to her dismay, she still couldn't stand up too long on her own without them.

"Forget about that for now…..how long have you known?" Emily asked,

Leon arched an eyebrow, "What? How long have I known that you've been crazy in love with your best friend? Years, at first, I thought it was just a chick thing, but then I saw it…I used to like her too for a while, but then I saw the way you looked at her and I soon got over it."

_Am I right to tell Emily all this? Can she deal with the truth of it all? _Leon thought, "Emily, the only person who _should _know about this, doesn't."

"You can't say anything to Celine."

"I'm not going to say anything, you should."

"You're kidding me?" Emily laughed, "She'll hate me."

Leon adjusted the buttons of his tux, "What, no, Celine's not like that, she's nice to everybody…..even if she's not cool with it she'll still want to be you're friend."

"Leon!" Ashlii strolled in, shouting in a ridiculous voice that Leon hated, "What's taking you so long, come on , we gotta wrap this up, mom wants us home for dinner in twenty minutes, says she got some good news." Celine came in after Ashlii, they'd finished dress shopping early so they went out for a smoke.

"Good Lord, Ashlii, do you have to be so boisterous?" Leon asked, his sister gave him the middle finger.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Ashlii said and went with Celine and Emily, not waiting for her brother.

**Muhammad**

Muhammad Koothrappali stumped his cigarette out on the wall of his father's mansion, "God, it feels good to be back on American soil." He said to his sister,

"Do you have to smoke in front of me? It's bad enough that I have to put up with it from Celine and Ashlii."

His bags didn't even hit the floor before the servants were at his feet, Raj descended the staircase, wine in hand, "Daddy!" Ameira ran into Raj's arms, Muhammad granted him a curt nod,

"How was India, did you enjoy your stay with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I loved it, Antie Priya came over, she took me shopping, she let me ride her car in a closed off dirt track, I love that woman."

Raj had to laugh, it was exactly the kind of thing Priya would do, "Muhammad, you?"

"Yeah, Yeah it was good." He shrugged, "I'm pretty Jetlagged actually, dad, I think I'm gunna go to bed." As he dragged himself up to his room he could hear Raj and Ameira talking about Bridget Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily**

Emily was super excited for the train party. It was all she and Ameira could talk about, "I have the prettiest dress, I'm going to look so hot, maybe I should send a pic to Kevin…" Emily had been hearing about the infamous Kevin, some jerk on the football team in Ameira's grade, Ameira talked none stop about the womanizing jock, but Emily didn't have the heart to tell her she didn't give two shits, all she thought about was her best friend, and how hot she looked in that sexy black dress, wondering what pleasures lay beneath…. "Emily…..Earth to Emily." Ameira clicked her fingers, snapping Emily out of her trance.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Just thinking…." She threw Ameira off the scent as she watched her pumping strippers full of bullets on Grand theft Auto.

**Muhammad**

Muhammad flicked his cigarette away as he rang the bell of the Hofstadter's house, "What up, girl!" Mo said jokingly as him and Celine did their secret little handshake.

"Geez, did you get married in India? Buy a house?" She joked as they sat on the couch,

"You have no idea how close to the truth you are, my grandmother's a…pretty persistent woman." He stuck a mint in his mouth, god he missed the long ass conversations with Celine while he was in India, "Anyway, anything go down in the States while I've been gone, Emily aside, oh, and how's Kathy? Still single?" Celine whacked him on the arm as Muhammad wiggled his eyebrows,

"She's my sister!" She squealed.

"I know." Muhammad inked again, lucky his reflexes were so quick, otherwise he would have been doctoring another bruised shoulder.

**Penny**

Muhammad had long since left, Penny waited for the kettle to ping, signalling her wait over, "Here ya go, sweetie." She handed Celine a cup of coco, but something was bothering her little girl, and that bothered her, "Hey, what's up?" some sitcom was on the tv, Penny put her arms around Celine, like she did when she was a toddler. She missed the times when her girls depended on her for everything, Katherine would be in college soon, living her own life, Celine, well..she'd always been Penny's little girl, and she always will be, but she was leading her own life.

"Nothing mom, just worried about Emily." Of course Penny worried about her God-daughter too, remembering the dark place she was in, and how she hated herself for missing the signs,

"Hey, come on, she has you, and that's pretty good."

**Celine**

_I need to tell her, I can't look at her knowing what Katherine did._ "Mom, about that night that Emily…" She hated going back there, dragging it up, it was eating her up lying for that damnable sister of hers….but she was her sister, "Emily was given those drugs….." At this point, Penny still didn't know exactly what Celine was getting at, "It….she-"

"Oh my God, Leon just said the stupidest line ever, I-" Katherine strolled in with more bags of shopping than she needed, "I've just bought the cutest dress for the train party- Is something up?"

"Celine just had something to tell me." Penny said, "Something about Emily." Katherine's glare could bore holes through sheet steel when she looked at Celine, who squirmed under her glare,

"Oh yeah?" she said through gritted teeth, but smiled none the less, she sat down next to Penny on their three-seat couch, "Tell us _everything._" Katherine gave her a look again, as if she was daring her to say something, but Celine was holding her own, giving Katherine an equally deadly look.

"You know what it doesn't matter, you wanna know what happened that night, mom? Ask Katherine." That was something Katherine hadn't expected Celine to say…and she knew it, _time you stopped underestimating me, sweet sister. _Her comment knocked Katherine for six, Celine knew she'd knocked the wind right out of her sails. Over her mother's head, Celine threw a dirty smirk at the now pale Katherine as she was leaving, _'Good luck getting yourself out of this one, Katherine.' _It said as Penny awaited an answer from her.


	10. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, I've been thinking about the plot and I've decided to scrap the Train Crash plot, and I've decided to do so for a number of reasons:**

**I was going to kill someone in the train crash, and nothing made sense other than to Kill Celine, but there's just so many unresolved issues between her and Emily that would not get solved if she died, plus I've grown to love writing Celine, and can't bring myself to kill her off.**

**At the time, I thought the train crash was a great idea, now I'm just not feeling it.**

**So to sum it up, instead I'm just going to focus on the lives of the next generation of the tbbt gang. With Emily taking a slightly more central role as she is the most troubled of the group. I will be changing the summary, and subtly editing earlier chapters. New plot will feature: Emily's feelings towards Celine, Emily's mother issues, Katherine's potential exposure, Celine's confliction, Ameira and Muhammad's mum, Ashlii's moral dilemmas and more.**

**Yours, **

**Immortalgothgirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Katherine**

_That little bitch, _Katherine seethed in silence, Celine had slid out of the room, though not before shooting one final dirty smirk in Katherine's path, she was left to face the scrutiny of her mother. "I know you were at the party...but the way Celine said…..you weren't involved, were you Kathy?" Katherine felt as though her heart was pumping out of her chest, of all the nights she as kept up, haunted by her near fatal endeavour…. As much as the good in her urged confession, Katherine couldn't bring herself to imagine being on the other side of her mother's look if she did.

"How could you even think that?!" The liar in her won out, and Katherine feigned ignorance, "You think I'm some drug dealer?" To add to the performance, she got up flung her arms up in the air, and if what Penny was suggesting really _was _preposterous.

"No, baby no…I…I'm sorry, but Celine-"

"Celine is a liar." Katherine's face darkened, "Celine is trying to paint me as the bad guy, yeah sure, I was at the party…but Emily? She's like a sister to me." That seemed to convince Penny, and Katherine felt victory rest deep within her twisting stomach, she knew she'd triumphed when Penny hugged her, _I guess I've got the acting genes after all._

She slipped in Celine's rom when Penny began dinner, she slid in close to her, and Celine could feel Kathy's grin against her ears, "Clever little stunt you pulled there, baby sister, too bad mom didn't believe a word of it, you see, I'm far too smart for that." She pulled back and left, relishing her victory.


	12. A note to those in doubt

**Ok, so it has occurred to me that the majority of you aren't really sure where I'm taking this story, and in fairness the review from Bamadude was true. I had an idea, the novelty wore off so I changed it, so let me clear a few things up in the hope that this story will become more clear.**

Emily and Bernadette have a_ very _strained relationship, she deals with that by, getting drunk, partying and keeping her distance, but she went to a party and, for the first time ever, took drugs. She is also deeply in love with Celine.

Emily responds badly to the drugs and ends up fitting, she goes to hospital, where Katherine tells Celine it was her who sold Emily the drugs.

Ameira and her brother were in India at the time. That's pretty much it as I haven't written about them much.

Leon knew that Emily liked Celine and accidently told Ashlii, who then confronts Emily in the dress store. Celine, by the way, has _no _idea how Emily feels about her.

However, Celine is uncomfortable lying for Katherine and was about to tell Penny, until Kathy walked in and pressured Celine. Celine drops Katherine in hot water and leaves Katherine to deal with Penny's questions. The thing about Kathy is she does feel bad about it, but she doesn't want to take responsibility for it, because that would mean her going to jail.

I hope this has somewhat made things clearer, Bamadude.

Immortalgothgirl

xx


End file.
